Outrun the Future
by FluffyBunny77
Summary: The Peverell family have given birth to an Heiress. It's time for a celebration. Let's just ignore the fact that the Heiress is quite weird herself. Iris Grey was just a young women when she died. Imagine her surprise being reincarnated into the Harry Potter world. Now named Amara Peverell, she will do anything to survive. After all, she doesn't want to die again.
1. Chapter 1

Iris Grey, a twenty-four year old women, can truly say that getting hit by a car is a terrible way to go. She was walking to her dorm after a late night study at the library when a group of teenagers slammed right into her. Now that she thinks about it, those teenagers probably did a hit and run. Hopefully they would get caught and go to jail.

When the car was coming towards her, she just froze. Now, many are thinking, if you had time to see the car come towards you, wouldn't you have time to doge the car? Well, Iris can confidently say that it's not that simple. The moment the car came towards her, she froze. Her body froze completely, and her mind was too slow to grasp the situation. Her only thought during that time was, Wait… is that a car?

Well, it was a car and it killed her. She was young and very smart. She had a wonderful boyfriend, who loved her very much. She had okay parents who wanted her to succeed in life. She was studying psychology and was at the top of her class. So why did this have to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? She led a religious life and always followed the rules. She was always kind to everyone and she always stood for what was right. She isn't afraid to say that she might've been too charming and manipulative. Maybe a little selfish. But who wasn't?

It's human nature to want stuff and unwilling to share. For example, when a person in your class has food and other people ask for some, won't they hesitate to share. Is it so bad to think about yourself more than others. To think that your personal items only belong to you. Like when you work, you work hard to earn that money. Won't you hesitate to give that hard earn money away? It's human nature and no matter how much we deny it, it will always be a part of us. So why not embrace it.

Iris can freely say that she was popular in her classes and was always liked by the teachers. Some people said that she was very fun to be around and that they considered her to be their best friend. She might have been manipulative to get her way, but doesn't everyone want to get their way. She was just the fortunate one to know how to get there.

So yes, she might've been a manipulative person and too charming for her own good, but that doesn't that mean she is a bad person. She was well liked and liked to think she lived an honest life. Well, as honest as one could be.

So why did she have to get hit by a car and die at such an early age? No matter how much Iris thought this question when she was lying on the cold ground floor, she just couldn't come up with an answer. When she drew her final breath and closed her eyes, she thought _It would be nice if reincarnation is real._

Is it selfish to wish for another life? Was Iris in the wrong to wish that? No she wasn't in her opinion. After all, who wants to die.

When she closed her eyes, she never expected to be able to open her eyes ever again. Because no matter how much she wished that reincarnation was real, she didn't actually believe in it. So when the sound of crying hit her ears, she had no idea to what was happening.

Embarrassingly, it took her a couple of minutes to realize that the person who was crying was her. No matter how smart you are, you would have no idea as to what was happening. After all, when you don't believe in reincarnation, wouldn't that be the last thing to think in this situation.

Iris, who finally stopped crying, tried to open her eyes, but no matter how much she tried they just wouldn't open. And when she managed to open them, her sight was completely blurry. All she could do lay there and rely on her other senses.

She felt someone holding her and handing her to another pair of arms. The new embrace was warm and she could feel the love this person had for her. Even though she couldn't see, her eyes weren't developed enough, something told her that it was her new mother.

"You look just like your father," her new mother told her in a warm voice that held a touch of awe. She had a gentle voice and her embrace was so caring and full of love.

"She has your nose, love," said a deep voice.

This person, Iris can assume, is her new father. In her old life her parents loved her, but they never demonstrated that love. They cared more about reputation and how successful in life you are. But these new parents of her, is it weird that she already accepted them, were very different. They were loving,caring, and everything one would want in their parents. However, even though Iris accepts them and will call them mother and father from now on, she will always look out for herself first.

"What are we going to name her dear," her mother asked.

"How about Amara Kalilah Peverell," her father said.

Iris supposes they are nice names, but she will always like her original name first. Although, the name Peverell sounds awfully familiar. Since she can't remember, she supposes that it wasn't that important. She will leave her name Iris behind and take her new name Amara Kalilah Peverell. She will live her fullest in this life and live an old life. After all, it wouldn't be good if she were to die real young again.

She heard her mother humming a lullaby that caused her fall asleep.

A year has past, and being able to walk was a huge improvement. Amara has finally realized why her last name sounded so familiar. She was reincarnated in Harry Potter! Now, Amara didn't realize it at first until she was around 9 months. Her father, who was very handsome with his white hair and violet eyes, had pulled out his wand to entertain her. At first, Amara was skeptical and unsure as to why her father had a stick.

Imagine her surprise when the stick made bubbles and sparks appear out of thin air. At that moment, recognition for her last name appeared. She was reincarnated into Harry Potter and she's a witch. She could not be more excited. However, Amara had to figure out if she had magic and she can happily say that she does.

The first time Amara tried looking for her magic, she felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She then tried to pull at that warm feeling and she did "accidental" magic. Ever since then, she has been practicing her magic in secret. After all, Amara would hate to be manipulative on joining sides in this war.

Another major thing that she found out was the time period she was in. She was born on March 31, 1980. This helped her figure out that she was born the same year as Harry Potter. Thankfully, she wouldn't be targeted because of the prophecy.

Amara has read the Harry Potter books and was actually a very big fan. However, she was on the weird side when it came to your favorite character. The usual favorite characters are the good guys. For Amara, her favorite character is Tom Riddle. She liked Tom Riddle, the young man who was charismatic and brilliant. Not Lord Voldemort, the man who was insane and had quite the temper.

Amara's family, the Peverell's, were royalty in the wizardly world. Both sides, light and dark, want the Peverell's on their side. Her father, however, put his foot down and became neutral in this war. Which is fine for Amara because even though she likes Tom Riddle, she loves herself. Amara will do anything that benefits her in this life. If one of those benefits includes helping Tom Riddle, then it's fine. However, if one of those benefits include helping Harry Potter, then so be it.

"What are you thinking with that serious face Amara," her mother asked as she poked her nose. '

Amara giggled. In her old life, her old mother wasn't as warm as her new mother. Old mother was always very strict and didn't show much affection to Amara. Her new mother, however, loved her very much and was always being very affectionate with her. Although, she doesn't look very much like her new mother. Her mother has brown hair and brown eyes. Amara, however, has white hair and violet eyes like her father.

"Nothin," Amara replied childishly and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.

This caused her mother to laugh and gave her a kiss back. Father walked in at that moment. Her father was usually reserved and cold to other people, but to his daughter and wife, he was very warm and childish.  
"Aw you too look so cute," her father immediately cooed at them.

Her mother just laughed, while Amara gave her father a bright smile. Her father put down the newspaper on the table and immediately stole Amara into his arms and started to swing her around.

Amara thinks that she will throw up.

"That's enough honey," her mother said, "It doesn't seem she enjoys it very much."

Her mother took Amara from her father and sat her on her lap. She faced her towards the table which gave her a perfect view on the neswpaper or Daily Prophet. Amara saw the front cover and read it.

The Daily Prophet  
The Boy-Who-Lived  
You-Know-Who Gone for Good

James and Lily Potter were living a normal life when tragedy struck. They were attacked by you-know-who. Unfortunately, they did not survive the attack and were killed in their house in Godric Hollow.

Many of you may not know, but Lily and James Potter had a one year-old-son that was with them during the attack. They've named their son Harry James Potter. Now, many of you may be thinking, did you-know-who kill Harry James Potter? Well the answer is no!

Harry James Potter survived and has defeated you-know-who! From what we know, you-know-who attacked Heir Potter with the killing curse. But for some reason, he could not kill him. Harry James Potter is the boy-who-lived.

It has proven that you-know-who is gone for good. We no longer have to hide in our home in fear of being attacked or murdered. We can have our children play safely outside You-Know-Who is gone and that cause for a celebration.

Look at next page for the person who betrayed the Potter family and the Les'trange going to Azkaban.

Amara couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was happening so fast. Tragedy struck the Potter family, Tom is "gone", Les'trange are going to Azkaban, and Sirius Black is being framed. Amara could do something to help him, but Sirius Black was never one of her favorites. He betrayed his family by joining Gryffindor and was immature with his bullying towards Severus Snape. She could help Tom, but how would that benefit her. Plus, she is just one-year-old.

Well, Amara is not going to do anything… yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Amara was surprised when her mother told her that they were going to the Malfoy's house. Usually, Amara would be glad to get out of the house. Her parents are overprotective and paranoid because of the war. It didn't matter to them that the war ended about 3 years ago. Amara was now four and she thought that was an appropriate age to at least allow your child to go outside to the backyard.

The problem was that Amara didn't like Draco Malfoy. It was not because he was a dark wizard or that he joined Voldemort's side during the war. It was because he was a dumb coward who was arrogant. It's not a great combination.

Amara couldn't outright tell her parents that she dislikes Draco when she's never met him. She can't tell them that she is sick, that would be a disaster waiting to happen. Amara had no realistic reason that she could tell her parents to get out of visiting the Malfoy's. So Amara had no other choice than to suck in her emotions and go.

Apparating was something that Amara actually dreaded. The way the books explained Harry's experience with it was not pleasant. However, when Amara and her mother apparated to the Malfoy's house, the sensation was not that.

They arrived at their destination, a few feet away from the fence, and they started walking towards it.

Looking at the Malfoy's manor, Amara can say that it was very beautiful. It was a big grey house that has a high black fence standing in the entrance and surrounded by big bushes.

The Malfoy Family greeted them the moment they apparated in front the the fence. Lucius Malfoy was standing tall and proud. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was standing next to him and looking very elegant. Draco was standing between them with Lucius hand over his shoulder looking very haughty.

Amara's mother, Esmé, put her down and grabbed her hand. Her father walked beside them as they went up to the Malfoy's.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Peverell," Lucius said in an authoritative way. He smiled, more liked smirked arrogantly, and pushed Draco forward. "This is my son and heir, Draco Malfoy."

Amara could already guess why they were invited. It was most likely that the Malfoy's were pushing for a marriage between her and Draco. Ugh… like Amara would ever accept that.

Her father, bless his soul, realized as well and smiled coldly in response, "Pleasure," he pushed Amara forward as well, "This is Amara Peverell, my daughter and heir."

Amara smiled gracefully and curtisied towards them and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, and Heir Malfoy." She gave them a beautiful sweet smile and made sure her dipples were showing.

The effect was immediate. Draco blushed, Narcissa guarded silver eyes held a hint of warmth, and Lucius blue eyes held a hint of approval.

Obviously Amara knew that she wouldn't have them on her side immediately. However, this was the first step in getting them as allies. No matter how much Amara disliked Draco, the Malfoy family had a high standing in society. Better to have them as allies than enemies.

Although, Draco's blush was something unexpected, but not unwelcome. If he gets a crush on her, then Amara could work with it to her advantage.

"Shall we head inside," Narcissa said with a polite smile directed at them.

Amara's parents nodded and soon followed them inside. Lady Malfoy and Lady Peverell were making small talk about the latest fashion, while Lord Malfoy and Lord Peverell were talking about businesses and politics.

Coincidentally, they walked in front of them which made Draco and Amara walk side by side. How amusing, Amara thought when she noticed this. It seems that she was right in her assumption earlier.

\--

An hour before the Peverells arrived."Mum please," Draco whined. "Can't I go outside for a little while? They won't be here until another hour."

Narcissa sighed quietly and said, "I already said no Dragon. You have to be on your best behaviour and dressed to perfection. When ever you go outside, you always come back with dirt all over."

Draco just huffed angrily at his mum and turned around. He made sure his displeasure was known.

Her whole reasoning was stupid in his opinion. If he got dirty, couldn't his mum just use magic to make him clean again.

Then again, Draco didn't know why there was a big fuss about the family coming today. In Draco's mind, the Malfoy family is the best and there are no other family that could beat them.

His father is renowned and feared around the world and his mum causes envy to every lady.

The family that is coming probably just wants to leech off them. Draco has seen it all happen before. Other pureblood families make arrangements to come to their home using "friends" or "play dates" as a cover up. In reality, they want to make connections to the Malfoy family. Usually their children will try to become "friends" with Draco.

Although, even though Draco family was superior to others, his father did have a special talk with him. He told him he wanted him to be nice to the child that was coming. Which was odd.

As long as Draco could remember, he was always told that the Malfoy's are the best. That people would be flocking towards him and that he will one day serve as his Lord's right hand. Which is a great honor.

Which is why, in Draco's mind, it's ridiculous that he was not allowed to play outside. Instead he has to read these stupid books on pureblood manners. He already knows everything!

This resulted in Draco being in a horrible mood when his parents and him went to greet their guest. He had a scowl on his face and made his displeasure known.

"Draco," his father reproached. "Don't make that face. Remember I want you to be nice to the child."

Draco quickly nodded and complied to make his father happy. He was a kid after all, and craved his father approval.

His father must have felt a shift in the wards that were telling him that the family have arrived. They immediately went to greet them.

The first thing that Draco noticed was the tall man that was walking beside them. He had a cold look on his face that caused a shiver of fear run down his back. He felt very small in his presence.

Draco immediately went to his mother to seek for warmth and safety. However, it didn't last long as he felt his father put his hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him and his father's eyes said it all. Behave.

Draco immediately straightened himself as his father introduced him.

That was when Draco saw her. At first, he didn't notice her, but when she introduced herself she was all he could focus on. When she smiled and introduced herself, Draco felt his cheeks getting warm and he did not know why.

\--

Amara was sitting with Draco at a round table. Their parents were in another room talking and having tea.

It was painfully obvious that Draco had a crush on her. He kept bringing out all these fancy toys to try to impress her.

Like right now. He brought out this set of glass ballerinas that were carved beautifully and they magically danced. It was a beautiful dance with all the twirling and jumping.

Howerever, at the end of the day, it was still a toy. Although, it was less than a toy to play with and more of something to keep kids entertained.

"My father got this from France," Draco said with arrogance. "There were only three created and I got one of them."

"Really," Amara said with fake enthusiasm and awe. She made sure to widen her eyes. "It's so pretty!"

Draco, poor naive Draco Amara thought, immediately puffed his chest as his ego grew even more. He absorbed the praise and his cheeks became red.

However, Amara honestly does not care where he got his toys or what's in his toy collection. Although, she is a little jealous of the dancing ballerinas. Wouldn't this be a gift to a girl instead of a boy?

"Yeah it is isn't it," Draco said as he moved to get another toy to show off.

Amara, who was tired of watching him show off, immediately took this chance to speak. "You have a very pretty house," Amara said as she looked around the room.

Draco stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. He said, "Yeah, this house has been standing for centuries and was built by the first Malfoy. The wards have been standing for just as long, but it has been improved over time."

Amara just hummed in response. She would have to take this information into consideration for the future. Although, Amara thought that it was very stupid of Draco to share this. Either he didn't know how important this information is or he knew and was arrogant enough to share it.

Amara was leaning towards the first one though. Draco is only four years old.

"Really," said Amara, "Then there must be so many secret places."

Amara saw that Draco hesitate to answer. She couldn't have that. "Are there no secret places?," Amara said disappointedly, "Since Malfoy's are such a respected family, I would've thought that there house would be filled with secrets."

Amara could tell that her words worked instantly. Draco was very proud of his family and hearing that there house was not up to standard, made him angry. Because in his mind, the Malfoy's were the best.

Draco, blind by anger and embarrassment at those words, instantly said, "Well there are many secret passages and rooms, but my father wants to wait till I get to Hogwarts. Then he will start teaching me."

Amara smiled, her sweet sweet smile, and said, "Why don't we go explore then?"

Draco binked a couple times as if he was processing her words. He hesitantly said, "I… don't think that's a good idea."

How sweet that he didn't want to disappoint her. However, Amara was bored and having Draco show off for another hour would be torture.

He was so arrogant and Amara couldn't fathom how he could be that arrogant at this young age.

So Amara just had to persuade him, and what better way than to use his father

Amara saw the way Draco cowered to her father, her father is very intimidating, and went to his mother for warmth only to get a warning from his father.

That little display told her everything she needed to know. Draco craved his father approval.

With that in mind, Amara said, "But if we find a secret passage, one so hidden, wouldn't your father be proud?"

Draco immediately looked at her and asked, "Would he?"

Amara slyly replied, "Mine would."

Draco had a thoughtful look on his face, but Amara knew she had convinced him.

"Alright, let's go explore," said Draco as he went to the door and waited for Amara to join him.

\--

Amara was eyeing Draco as he was pushing bricks and pulling books. She couldn't help but laugh a little. He seriously thought that fantasy stuff could work.

Draco must have heard her laugh because he turned around angrily and said, "Why do you keep laughing?"

Amara smiled and said, " No reason."

She moved towards the bookshelf and noticed how all the books explain what magic is, comes from, and how to feel it. Curious, Amara reached her hand out to grab the book, Where Does Magic Come From, when she sees the bookshelf disappear.

She immediately took a few steps back. She was not stupid or argonant to believe that she is invincible just because she reincarnated. There is always someone better than you.

Draco turned around and his eyes went wide with surprise. Amara could see the fascination shining through.

"What did you do Amara," Draco questioned with bitterness. He felt a little jealous that she was able to find something when he's been trying for fifteen minutes.

Amara twitched a little as she heard him use her first name. Satisfaction surged through her. In pureblood society, one only use the first name of others when they are considered close friends or they approve of them. It seems Draco has taken a liking to her. That would be useful.

Amara smiled nervously, not letting her thoughts be seen and making sure to play her part, as she replied, "I just tried to grab a book. I… didn't mean to…"

Amara trailed off as her smiled dropped and her eyes filled with guilt. She saw Draco's eyes lose their bitterness and jealousy.

"It's fine," Draco said smiled genuinely, "let's go look inside the room."

Amara smiled back happily, and nodded her head. Draco turned away from her.

For some reason, seeing his genuine smile made her feel a twinge of guilt.

\--

The room was filled with expensive and remarkable jewelry. Amara could see hundreds of diamond necklace, pearl earrings, and gold rings.

It made her look around in awe. The light was hitting the jewelry just right which made them all shine and sparkle. It was a breathtaking sight that would surely cause envy.

However, no matter how much she looked, the room was just filled with jewelry. There was nothing else. No dark artifacts or special books. As much as she was filled with awe, it was also disappointing for Amara that there first hidden room that they found was just a waste.

And no one can only look at something for so long before they get bored.

Amara turned to look at Draco when something caught her eye. She looked closely and noticed that it was a brown leather diary. She lost her breath.

It had the initials TMR.

Panic was all she felt and it all made sense now. The expensive jewelry was here to distract the person that enters this room. The jewelry's purpose was to inspire greed.

If someone saw this room, they would want to snatch something for themselves. They would leave the diary and go for the jewelry.

But… if that diary was in the room, then there had to be a trap.

That's when Amara saw the bookshelf appearing. The bookshelf was slowly sliding downwards. They were going to be trapped in this room if they did not leave right now.

Amara tugged Draco's arm, which snapped him from his awe, and made him notice the door. His eyes went wide. It seems that he understood the situation too.

They both raced to the exit.

\--

Amara and Draco were back in the room their parents left them. Amara was trying to catch her breath. They ran straight to this room.

After a minute of silence, Draco looked at her with wide eyes and asked, "Why would the door close like that?"

Amara shook her head and lied, "I don't know, but maybe it was to prevent any thieves from stealing. Since I opened it, and since I was no Malfoy, the wards must've thought I was trying to steal."

She saw Draco thinking about it and nodded his head as he accepted the answer. They both went to sit down at the round table. It seems that their adventure of exploring the Malfoy Manor is over.

While Draco was talking about quidditch and flying, Amara was tuning him out. Her thoughts were still on the diary. She should've taken it. That was the perfect oppurtunity to.

If that diary was in her possession, then she would've had something over Voldemort and Dumbledore. She could've used that diary to bargain her safety in this upcoming war.

But if she took it, then what would happen in her second year. That diary was the main problem and if it's gone, then would her second year be peaceful?

Maybe it was best to not take the diary. She could always take it later or she could take the Ravenclaw diadem instead. However this incident made Amara realize something, she needed to have a horcruxes in her possession. If she want to survive and be safe, then she needed an advantage. And what better advantage than having one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

I am sorry for taking so long to update. I am working on my other story if you follow it, and I hope that I will update that one soon too. Thank you for following and reading this story. I hope that this chapter was up to standards. :)


End file.
